FIELD OF THE INVENTION
The present invention generally relates to a polisher or scrubber having a rectangular pad that is driven in a random orbital path for polishing or scrubbing floors or other surfaces in which it is incorporated into two basic embodiments, one being a heavy duty embodiment provided with an elongated telescopic handle that is permanently attached to the housing or casing of the orbital polisher by an offset yoke arrangement in which the tubular handle receives a power cord for supplying alternating current to the electric motor in the casing of the polisher. The other embodiment is a smaller unit and is provided with a detachable handle connected with the casing by quick connect and disconnect structure and an offset yoke to enable the polisher to be used in hard to reach places and easily converted to a hand held and manipulated polisher by quickly and easily removing the elongated telescopic handle from the casing. An elongated power cord is connected with a receptacle on the handle with a built-in switch included in the power cord to enable an operator to clean or polish a large area with the receptacle enabling the shorter power cord from the hand-held polisher to be plugged in thereby providing control for the polisher from the built-in switch on the handle rather than from the switch on the housing of the polisher. In each embodiment, the casing is provided with stop members in the form of projecting areas formed or molded into the motor casing of the polisher with the pad including a generally rigid plate having depending small hooks molded or formed on the lower surface thereof for detachable connection with interchangeable pads or polishing bonnets of rectangular configuration which may be provided with loop pile on the upper surface or the material of the pads may engage with the small hooks on the plate generally in the same manner as hook and loop pile fastener material available under the trademark "VELCRO".